Music Shots
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: Hello, everyone, here's some music shots I wrote like two years ago. You guys deserve something from me, so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There is lovey, cheesy, what the heck, this is confusing, oh dang, moments.  
I hope you enjoy.  
Of course, I don't own Hetalia.  
P.s Spelling corrections does not exist in this story, so please don't ask. That is all.**

* * *

Shut up and Dance - Victorious

The music was blaring up in the club.  
America and England were dancing on opposite sides of the room, not knowing the other was there.  
America glanced over to see the stage was opened.  
"Hero time!" and he danced over.  
England looked over, to see the stage was clear.  
"Time for this pirate to shine." he smirked, clearly drunk.

They both danced over not expecting the other.

Jar of Hearts - Christina perri

"Don't touch me, you Frog!"  
"Arthur, she,"  
"Get out!" Arthur shouted. The Frenchman left.  
Arthur shedding tears after him.

2 years later . . .

"I miss the feeling of being loved."  
Arthur Kirkland, sat alone on a bench, on a cold winter's day.  
"What's life anymore?" he asked no one.  
He closed his eyes, remembering that day he caught Francis with a another girl.  
"Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken."  
I looked up.  
A man of twenty, with sky blue eyes asked.  
"No."  
He sat down next to me.  
"Name's Alfred F. Jones," he smiled.  
"Arthur Kirkland." I felt my heart skipped.  
Maybe life isn't so bad.

I kissed a girl - Katy perry

Arthur was at the bar, drunk after a hard day at work.  
A man next to him was laughing and shouting that he was the hero.  
"Alfred ," he introduced himself.  
"Arthur Kirkland," they clinked glasses.  
Then he lean in and kissed Arthur.  
He leaned back," Sorry, must be the alcohol oops." Arthur stared at him.  
Now, Arthur was straight, but when he licked his lips and tasted that cherry chap stick.

Home

"Goodbye Alfred, good luck!"  
"I will, thanks Artie!"  
"It's Arthur you git! Arthur smiled.

3 months later . . .

Arthur was drinking tea when there was a knock on his door.  
"Coming!" he opened the door, "Iggy," a man hugged him.  
"Alfred, what about college!"  
"I need you Iggy and this is my home."  
Arthur smiled and led the boy inside.  
"You'll never be alone." he whispered.

Feelin good - Micheal buble

"Iggy, you know the plan,"  
"It's Arthur twit, but yes."  
"Good, were making money tonight."  
Alfred let down his watch an walked into the casino.  
Tonight the "Nations" would take what's theirs.  
Alfred glanced around to see his partners in action.  
He went to the bar and order a shot.  
He searched through the crowd and saw Arthur, at the gambling table, decking out cards.  
He left a huge tip. "Sir, that's too much."  
"I feel good tonight." he winked and headed over to "England".

Skyfall- Adele

"Arthur be careful," Alfred said.  
"Don't worry love, I'm the agency's number one top spy."  
Alfred grabbed him into a kiss, a sweet long one at that.  
Arthur remembered the touch, as he drove fast down the street, dodging bullets.  
He turned a hard right and somersaulted right into the shop's door.  
While they chase the auto car, he ordered a cup of tea, and looked at his phone's messages.  
"Be safe," Alfred.  
"I will love," Arthur sighed.  
He looked at his watch. "3,2,1 . . ." BOOM! It was a rental.

Tic toc - Kesha

Arthur put his gloves on and entered the party place.  
He danced to the rhythm of the Dj, his best friend Alfred.  
"Hey dude! Get me a drink would ya!"  
"Sure," I shouted back.  
I came back with two beers and we drank it all.  
It was morning, and Arthur found himself in his shorts, and a tie wrapped around his head.  
"Oh god hangover." he felt his forehead.  
"Dude, next week, my house." and Alfred fell over.

Follow me down

"Where am I?" the American asked himself.  
"I'm late aru!"  
"Wait China!"  
He ran after the chinese man, who was dressed like a bunny.  
He soon found himself alone in the woods.  
"Hello!" "Go away!"  
He turned around and saw both Italy's.  
"Dude, do you guys know where I am?"  
"Ve! You're in wonderland, Ow!"  
"Shut it!"  
I stared at them.  
"Come, will take you to the hatter,"  
"Who?"  
"The british bastard, that's who."  
"Iggy!"

My name is love - Amy diamond

"Alfred this is utterly ridiculous,"  
"Oh come one, for me,"  
"Don't give me that look."  
Alfred pouted.  
"Fine, give me that," and Arthur grabbed the outfit.

Five minutes later . . .

"Dude hurry up!"  
"Oh, bloody hell, just wait a minute."  
Soon the Brit came out in a cupid outfit with a light blush.  
"Iggy, I think I'm hurt."  
"Why?"  
Alfred placed Arthur's hand on his chest.  
"Because you just shot an arrow, right through my heart."

Firework - Katy Perry

"Bartender another shot!" the man called.  
"What's got you done chap?"  
"Ugh, romance thing, you wouldn't understand."  
"Okay, here."  
"Thanks." The man shot it down and thought of his "problem".  
'How can I tell him? Would he accept me?"  
He turned around, to see the Brit talking to others, probably a little drunk.  
"Fuck this!" he got up and strolled over.  
"Alfred wha," but the Brit never finished because a pair of lips were on his.  
"England I love you,"  
And the Brit jumped on him, his lips crashing into his.

Listen to your heart

"Alfred," he thought.  
The boy he raised, the boy he fought for, the boy who was now a grown nation.  
"Why?" he asked himself as he watched the American talk.  
Soon he'll be leaving on a business trip and wouldn't be back, until a week later.  
"Tell him, tell him before he tears you apart." the Brit told himself.  
"England!"  
"Yes America?"  
"Do you have something to say to me,"  
"What gave you that idea!"  
Most of the room cleared out except for a video taping Japnese man.


	2. Chapter 2

Touch my tralala

America rammed England up the wall kissing his neck.  
"Alfred," England moaned.

Five minutes earlier . . .

They all sat at the world meeting.  
"And that's what I will conclude today, any questions?"  
"Yeah, when did that accent of yours become so drop dead sexy?" Alfred smirked.  
"Shut up," Arthur stuttered.  
"Your all dismissed," and the room emptied immediately, everyone knowing the American's intentions.  
"Hey Arthur," "What love?" but he was instantly kiss, tong and all.  
Soon his legs were wrapped around America's waist.  
"Hon hon."

Conversations with my thirteen year old self - Pink

"Hello!" Alfred turned around to see a familiar face. "Hi!"  
"My name is Alfred!" the boy smiled.  
The older Alfred blinked, then he thought of something.  
"Where's Arthur?"  
The boy stopped smiling. "He's not here . . . ,"  
"He never is." the boy whispered.  
He smiled quickly, "But that's okay, he'll always come back, because I love him!" the boy smiled the tears away.  
"I love him," rang through Alfred's head, over and over again.  
"I love England."

Goldeneye - Tina Turner

"Alfred you know the plan?"  
"Yeah, dude, this ain't my first rodeo,"  
"Fine, just don't mess up." and the man disappeared.  
"Jeez Bob, give me some credit." I crept on.  
All I got to do, was find the other spy, and take him out.  
Easy.  
Hell no.  
Fun.  
Maybe.  
I opened the door to enter a dark room.  
I heard a crash and looked left to be pounce on by somebody.  
We fought and soon we were wrestling. "Get off of me!"  
I shoved him off, and stood up.  
The lights came back on and both of us anime our guns at each other.  
I was astounded to see a gorgeous blond man with green eyes staring at me intensely, but shocked.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
He smirked. "Arthur Kirkland, your 'guest' tonight."

Smile - lily allen

Arthur smiled as he thought of all that he had done to make that American suffer.  
"Sorry sir, Burger King has no more food."  
"But, what about my big Mac!" the American whined.  
In the corner, the Brit chuckled in his disguise.  
At the world meeting, the American sulked with no Big mac or soda.  
He was utterly miserable.  
"Oh, American-sun your meeting with the C.E.O has been moved today."  
"What! God!" the American fell out of his chair, while the Brit smiled to himself.  
"Revenge, is sweet," he sipped his tea.

Someone like you - Adele

"Go away Francis!"  
"Arthur she's nobody!"  
"Nobody! You married her, you bastard!" the furious but heart broken man screamed and left to never come back.  
"Sometimes it hurts to love, and sometimes it hurts instead," he remembered his words.

It had been a year and Arthur was all alone until one day, he decided to take a walk.  
"Hey Arthur!" he looked up and saw his friend's face.  
When he saw his blue eyes it reminded Arthur of **him**.  
"Hello Alfred it's good to see you but I'm not in the mood."  
He tried to leave but Alfred grabbed his wrist.  
"Arthur I have something to tell you,"  
"Well, what is it?" he turned around.  
He met sweet warm lips, with the cool breeze of Autumn.  
"I love you Arthur."  
Arthur felt tears slide down his face.

Arms - Christini perri

"Don't ever let me go," young America cried.  
"I'll never," Arthur replied.  
"You use to be so great," America stood over him.  
As he walked away, tears fell down England's eyes. "I'll never let you go," he whispered.  
"Yo! England, you awake!"  
Arthur woke up, and realized he fell asleep.  
"Another dream," he mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing! What do you want?" he regained his posture.  
"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go get a snack."  
"America I highly doubt," but he stopped as he saw the Nation's puppy eyes.  
"Fine,"  
"Yeah!"

Funhouse - Pink

"He . . . he . . hahaha!" a crazy Arthur laughed.  
"What's so funny!?" a crazy Alfred asked.  
"That you try to kill me with a stupid bat, when clearly a scone could do worser!" he barked.  
Alfred walked up to him and pulled him up by his collar.  
Arthur only smiled as blood trickled down his mouth.  
They kissed, blood running down Alfred's chin as he realized a knife was in his side.  
"The more the merrier love."

What the hell -Avril

"Arthur Kirkland, get back here!"  
"Whatever!" the teenager said as he walked out of the house.  
"What the hell is her problem," he got his phone out and texted his best friend.  
"Dude, what's up! :)"  
"Riverside park, meet up."  
"Be right there!"

They soon met giving each other brofist.  
"So, what's up!"  
"How about a few drinks, oh and invite the others,"  
"Right on Kirkland," and he did as Arthur said.  
Arthur looked at his friend's lips.  
"Hey Alfred,"  
his friend looked up, to meet Arthur's lips.

She wolf - Shakira

"Drinks on me boys!" the prussian yelled.  
I grabbed one and shot it down, already feeling th effect.  
I headed over to the floor dancing, and singing, acting like a fool, with my friends.  
Francis and Antonio, while Gilbert started stripping.  
A few more drinks and I only had my shorts and blouse on, with a tie wrapped around my head.  
I danced with this random guy who looked familiar but that could be the booze.  
"What's your name?"

Magic - Selena Gomez

"C,mon Iggy, just one round,"  
"Fine you twit."  
The Brit picked up the guitar and tried to play one of America's favorite games.  
Guitar hero.  
"How do you work this thing?" he complained.  
"Arthur do you need help?" he heard a tiny voices.  
Oh the fairies. The idiot was busy drumming, so he didn't notice Arthur talking.  
"Yes if you could help me."

What you waiting for

Arthur grabbed the microphone and sang a familiar song to the crowd.  
He had his friend with him, Alfred, on the electric Guitar.  
"What you waiting for," echo through out the place.  
His friend walked over and whispered, "What you waiting for."  
Arthur looked at him.  
Alfred winked, he blushed.  
"How long,"  
"Since Yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't stop the rain - Cascada

I will not take this.

The Brit looked up through the rain at the boy, no man.  
"I will not lose!"  
"Why won't you give up," the man replied.  
"Because Alfred, I will not lose you,"  
And he charged, once again their swords clashed, not in anger but in fear.  
The man slashed at him but Arthur was quick and soon disarmed him.  
He lurched for the sword, but was soon stopped by a sword.  
"Don't." the Brit warned.  
The American look at his eyes, then looked down defeated, his hair shadowing his tears.  
"Alfred look at me."  
As soon as he did, he met a pair of lips , desperately in need of love.

Sexy vampire

"Alfred what are you doing!" the Brit was pushed against the wall.  
The man put both of his arms on each side of Arthur's head.  
"England,"  
The man's eyes were red and it shocked the Brit.  
"America what happened?"  
"I need blood," was a faint whisper.  
Arthur tensed. "Alfred . . .,"  
America slowly leaned in and kissed the Brit lip's ever so softly.  
He backed off and glanced at shocked green eyes before he leaned closer to his neck.  
"I love you Arthur," and he bit into his neck.  
Arthur blushed and closed his eyes.

Fire to rain - Adele

"Egwand!" "Britain!" "Artie!"  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
He slammed the table and the room became silent.  
"How could you?" he asked no one.  
"England?"  
"Why Alfred! I raised you, I fed you, I-I loved you and you leave me for Independence!"  
England's blurry eyes met blue ones.  
The American looked down, "I had my reason."  
"What reason!" then to his shock, America pressed his lips to his.

Round and round - Selena gomez

England knew he wanted him.  
In his eyes of lust and jealously, he acted like he didn't care.  
Like they never met before, but Arthur knew the truth.  
"Alfred, admit it, you want me," the Brit smirked.  
"Why would I want you?" Alfred snarled back, at the smiling man.  
"Because one," Arthur pushed him against a wall "YOU want me."  
He grabbed a whole of his tie." Two," he leaned in.  
"I want you," but he was interrupted by a forceful but tender kiss.

Rolling in the deep - Adele

"I don't care anymore,"  
"What!"  
"Goodbye Alfred," he walked to the door.  
"Wait!"  
"We've could of had it all," Arthur smiled, as he left an astounded American.  
He went to the nearest club and party till the sun rose up.

It was one p.m now and there were ten messages on his phone.  
"Sorry love." he pressed delete.  
Next day, at the world meeting, he stroll in with pride and sat down.  
He glanced over to see a sad American.

Last Friday Night - Katy perry

"Oh god, what did I do!" Arthur looked around to see his place trashed.  
"Five more minutes," Alfred mumbled on the bed.  
"Alfred get up!"  
Alfred grumbled as he got up slowly." What?" he rubbed his eyes.  
"What happened last night?"  
"Oh, the nations came over and we drank and did stupid things."  
The Brit freaked.  
"You can see it online,"  
"What!" the Brit lunged for his laptop, and saw a horrible picture.  
He was drastically out of attire, and his house was a mess in the background.  
His fash reddened as he saw, he was kissing a guy.  
Alfred.  
He was kissing the bloody United States of America.

Blow - Kesha

"Move out of the way!"  
"Move it!"  
"Awesomeness coming through!"  
The line separated to see the Bad Touch Trio, and a British man.  
"Hello sir, may we come in," he smirked.  
Arthur handed him a twenty dollar tip.  
"Come in, my good man," he smiled.  
They entered the club, the music booming in the background.  
"Liquor,"  
"Dance,"  
"Love," they separated, leaving the eyebrow man alone.  
He was about to complained when he noticed an attractive man, who looked familiar.  
He smirked.

Last Friday Night {Again} - Katy perry

"Alfred get up!"  
"Five more minutes,"  
The Brit looked around the room, half of his clothes and half of the American's.  
"Now you git!" he blushed furiously.  
Alfred groaned and got up, only in his shorts.  
He lazily put his glasses on.  
"Dude, is that a hickey?"  
"Shut up! What happened last night." his blush darken further knowing the answer.  
Alfred looked around to see bottles and clothes around, and noticed Arthur only in his briefs.  
. . . . 0-0  
"WHAAAAT!

Whatever you do, don't - Shania twain

"Alfred please, don't,"  
"Why not," Alfred paused before kissing him.  
"Your drunk, you don't mean it."  
Arthur knew it was the alcohol, not Alfred himself.  
"And if it is?" he whispered.  
Arthur blushed deepened.  
"Then I want you to kiss me, and give me what I wanted for a hundred years."  
America looked at England as Arthur stared back.  
He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss that turned passionate.  
England didn't care if it didn't mean anything, Alfred was his tonight.

Party in the U.S.A

The music blared and everyone danced.  
"This is what being an American is,"  
Alfred laughed as he entertained his guests.  
He danced and sang along to the music, when he bumped into someone.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see," but he didn't finish because he was mesmerized by a pair of glowing green eyes.  
"Well," the man snapped.  
"I uh, hey, on a scale to one to American, how free are you tonight?"

{That joke at the end goes to the the rightful owner who I saw on youtube}

We didn't start the fire

"Come on enjoy the night,"  
"I won't,"  
"Here,"  
"Wait, Alfred!"  
The American started singing and Arthur strung his guitar.  
Alfred glanced at him, "England's got a new queen,"  
The Brit rolled his eyes, as he tried to keep with the beat.  
The crowd was screaming for more so Arthur did.  
Gilbert was at the drums and Francis at the base winking at Arthur.  
"Back off frog," he growled.  
He looked over at Alfred, to see him staring at him, as he sang.  
He's quite good, Arthur thought.  
Soon the song ended.  
"YAOI!" the crowd yelled.  
"What!" Arthur said before Alfred smashed his lips against his.  
Arthur blushing like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Lights - Ellie Goulding

"Alfred! Alfred!" Arthur called.  
The scene was of a battle and Arthur was looking frantically for his friend.  
"Arthur!" an astounded voice shouted.  
He turned around to see a bruised American.  
"You git, your hurt!" he ran over.  
Alfred just smiled. "Iggy your here."  
There were shouts and they ducked for cover.  
"Alfred take my hand," he did.  
"Don't mess with the British Empire, you bloody bastards!"  
Arthur shot magic at the attackers.  
"Woah," Alfred gaped.

Lovegame - Lady Gaga

God one more word and I'll have to ravish that boy.  
Arthur thought as the American spoke at the meeting.  
The nations especially France, wanted England to make his move on America.  
"And that finishes the meeting dudes, and dudettes, any questions?"  
England got up deciding hell, your Great Britain.  
"I do," he walked up to him.  
"England wassup," but he was interrupted by a kiss from England.  
"Will you go out with me."

Sexy, naughty, bitchy me

"Oh god England,"  
England strutted into the room wearing a miniskirt.  
"Oh hello, Alfred, like what you see?"  
The American blushed.  
What's with england? he thought.  
England went over and talked with the others.  
"What's the matter America sun?"  
"Nonthin just," England looked dead sexy in a mini skirt.  
As he thought this he didn't notice Japan grabbing a camera out, as England turned around and smirked.  
"Hey Alfred," he walked over and grabbed his tie.  
"What-t!"  
"You look dead sexy in a tie," and he forced his lips on him as America blushed.  
Japan taping everything.

Bloody Mary - Lady gaga

We could of have a happy life.  
I will not bow and die.  
"Like Jesus,"  
I will live not for you but for me.  
"I won't cry for you Alfred,"  
For you see . . .  
"Even if your gone, I'll still be bloody mary."

I danced around, and around in a ballroom, each with a lost soul.  
Alfred, I loved you so.  
Then I switched.  
It was you.  
"Alfred, wh did you come back?"  
"I love you Arthur,"  
"Prove it."  
You swing me around and around.  
You dip me and bring us into a kiss, I've waited for far too long.  
"I love you Alfred," and we dance again.

Can't fight the moonlight - Cascada

"Why do you deny it?"  
"Because Arthur," you leave.  
The curtain rises.  
"Can't fight the moonlight," I sing.  
Seychelles and France are in the background dancing, as I gaze into your eyes.  
"You can try to resist, but you can't hide from my kiss."  
You didn't resist when my lips touched yours.  
You took me into your arms, and kissed me passionately.  
So why deny it?  
"Admit it, you love me, damn, we once were brothers,"  
You push me against a wall.  
"Were not anymore, though." and you kiss me.

American Boy

"Alfred please,"  
"Come on Iggy, I can change your mind,"  
"Alright."  
You smile and take my hand, for me to blush.  
You show me the sites of states and your favorite places.  
The sky is getting dark soon.  
"Well?" you asked, grinning.  
"It was okay," I admitted.  
"Well, we have one more place to go."  
You bring me to New York, where we spend all day exploring and watching shows.  
You take us to a fancy dinner and as we leave you cover my eyes.  
"Trust me." you breathe.  
You take me somewhere, and realesed your hands.  
"Open." you say.  
I do, to see all the city lights.  
"Alfred, it's beautiful."  
I turn around, for you to press your lips against mine, as fireworks go off in our name.

Remember the name

"Okay boys lets go," they all grabbed their guns and headed out.  
"Alfred go in the front, Arthur the side entrance, will go in the back."  
"Got it chap."  
"Let's do this shit!" Alfred smiled.  
They split up and soon there was shouts, and gun fire.  
"Bloody bastard," Arthur hid behind a wall.  
"Arthur are you okay," his radio spoke.  
"I'm fine, I lost sight Of Kiku and Alfred though."  
"Don't worry me and bruder have Kiku."  
"Then where's Alfred?"  
"THIS IS AMERICA BITCHES!"  
oh bloody hell . . .

Where is the love

The curtain raises to reveal five men.  
"France, Prussia, England, America, and Japan!" there stage names were called.  
The crowd cheers as the music starts.  
They start singing, and soon others join.  
"Greece, Spain, China, S. Italy, N. Italy, and Russia,"  
and they all sing in harmony.  
The manager watches, who happens to be German.  
"The world shall come together."

Funhouse -Pink

"Cookies done," a cheery England calls.  
"Don't you dare serve me that shit!"  
"It's made with love,"  
He takes a bite, soon blood spilling from his mouth.  
"Oops, it's a tad poison."  
"England you piss me off." 2p America thrashed him against the wall.  
"Do be rough," 2p England smiled.  
They stare at each other and soon go through a sickly kiss.  
"Hehe," England goes, as blood trickles down his mouth.

Like it Rough - Lady Gaga

England entered in a police outfit with handcuffs spinning.  
"Arthur," America questions.  
He strolls over and loosens Alfred's tie.  
"Sorry love, your guilty of charge,"  
Arthur clasped the handcuff to his hand and Alfred's.  
"Arthur," he purrs, as he travels up his leg.  
"That's Officer Kirkland to you." He smiles as he bites down on, said American's neck.  
Earning himself a moan.

I can't decide -Scissor sisters

"I love you America,"  
"I hate you England," and they shot at each other.

"I love you Arthur,"  
"I hate you Alfred," and they fought again.

"Just kiss me," and they makeout as bombs go off in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

Solider side

"Alfred!" he screamed as the American was shot down.  
Arthur shot the attacker, satisfy by his blood spilling, and ran to his friend's side.  
"Alfred, Alfred," he held him close.  
"Arthur," was a faint reply.  
"I'm sorry, I failed on my promise to protect you,"  
"Arthur," Alfred wiped his tears away.  
"I love you," he smiled.  
The world stopped for Arthur.  
Only faint sounds of guns in the distance.  
_I love you._

Moves like jagger - Maroon Five

"Come on Artie, the waves are lookin fine,"  
"It's Arthur, and there is no bloody way, your making me go in."  
"Is that challenge Kirkland?" the American raise his eyebrow.  
"Alfred don't you dare," too late.  
Arthur was picked up, to his humiliation, and carried off to the ocean.  
"Hahahaha!"  
"Alfred put me down, now!"  
"Okay," and he was dropped into the knee deep water.  
Arthur sat up, seeking for air, as the American laughed.  
He smirked. "Your going to regret that Jones." He lunged for him.  
The tides came in, just as their lips met by accident, for them to be plunged into the water.

Lights - Ellie Goulding

"Alfred lets go," the Brit smiled as the dance floor lit with many colors.  
"This is a bad idea Arthur, besides your drunk."  
"Shh, my boy, relax," and the Brit danced along to the beat in perfect rhythm.  
The American followed, letting the music sink in through his body.  
They were so close as they could feel their bodies radiate heat.  
"Having fun," the Brit smirked knowing.  
"Yeah I am,"  
"Good," as the song became magical, the Brit closed the gaps between their lips.  
The American was mesmerised and time just froze, with the lights fading.

Feelin Good - Micheal buble

"Alfred I feel free," Arthur spread his arms out letting the wind, carry him.  
That was a memory the Brit remembered as he dodged bullets from said man.  
"Artie, I don't got all day," the American complained.  
He chuckled.  
"You never were patient Alfred, and that's what I like about you."  
The American dodged the bullet and the Brit crept closer.  
"Arthur this is no time for jokes," the American searched for his prey.  
"My dear boy, everything is a joke," the Brit aimed.  
"You said so yourself, many years ago." and he shot the light out.

Judas - Lady Gaga

"Is it so wrong, to love Alfred?"  
"Yes! Do you know how much trouble you'll be in," his friend exclaimed.  
"Why can't you love Japan or dare I say it, France, he is the country of love,"  
"Well Japan and I are friends, and Francis is just a bloody frog!"  
He sighed. "I just, Alfred."  
He looked up at the ceiling.  
"I'm just a stupid fool,  
I know it's cruel,  
But, I'm still in love with that American."  
They both stared at him, understanding.  
"Are you sure Arthur?"  
"Yes, it took me a hundred years to realise it,"  
"And it took me a hundred years t see it,"  
A figure stepped around, the curve.

Numa Numa

"Ve everyone, let's dance!" the italian pronounce wearing shades and dancing to the music.  
All the other countries danced around too, having fun.  
"Hey Britain watch this!" America spinned around on his body, and jumped up on his feet.  
"Move aside lad," and England did a tricked out robot, and spinned on his landing back flip.  
"Dude nice, but the American is the way to go."  
"Prove it," he smirked.

My life would suck with out you - Kelly clarkson

DING DONG

Present- "Well Alfred," Arthur opened his door, unamused.

Flashback- "Your horrible Arthur, with your stiff attitude, and horrible cooking," the American left, leaving a sad but angry Brit.

Present - "I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't mean it,"  
"No, Alfred you did," Arthur closed the door, remembering the want in his eyes, and smiled.

Flashback to Revolution - "I'm fed up with your unfairness, I never want to come back!" the young man left.  
Arthur was left confused, and hurt.

Past - "Hey England," the American rubbed his neck nervously.  
"Hello America," the Brit mused.  
"I came back," he laughed awkwardly.  
"Yes, yes you did," the Brit sighed.  
They both stood there, not knowing what to do.  
"I've missed you," he finally pronounced.  
The brit stared into his eyes, of longing and hugged him.  
"My life would suck without you America."

Present- Arthur sipped his tea as the American struggled in his seat.  
"Arthur I'm sorry for starting a fight,"  
"I know I got some issues and I'm sorry, I forced it on you,"  
The Brit looked over.  
"But come on, you got issues too." he chuckled.  
Arthur huffed.  
"Arthur, I need you," he kneeled in front of him.  
"My life would suck without you."

Flashback - Alfred remembered the time he was so messed up, and missed the person he hated most of all.

Present - Arthur got up to leave the room, not believing a word.  
His wrist got grabbed and was immediately pulled into sight of blue eyes.  
"My life would suck without you," and they kissed.  
The Brit closed his eyes and deepen it with a smile.

Like it Rough - Lady Gaga

"Arthur,"  
"I don't want to hear it!" said man leaves the meeting room, to pace the halls.  
He felt someone grab his arms and pushed him against a wall.  
He met intense blue eyes.  
"Arthur listen to me," he pleaded.  
"No Alfred, I won't," he got out of his grip and walked away.  
"Did you ever love me?"  
He stopped.  
"Yes." he answered.  
His body was turned around abruptly, to smashed into a pair of lips.

Raise your glass - Pink

"Bitch, I'm drinking tonight," the teenager left to join his friends laughing.  
"Raise your glass," they gulp down their drinks, all acting like fools.  
Everyone danced, having fun, and told stories in their drunken states.  
"Hey, Lovi!" a Spaniard called and tipped his glass empty.  
"Aw shit, my glass is empty bastard, that sucks!"  
While that happened, two teens were on the dance floor together, in a good rhythm.  
"What's your name?"  
"Arthur,"  
"Mines Alfred, but you can call me Hero!" they both chuckled.  
They soon leaned over in a welcoming embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Americano - Lady Gaga

I gazed at the way, his hair shined like the sun itself, and how his eyes resemble emeralds.  
He was beautiful and Alfred knew it, for he was his.  
"Arthur you know, will be in trouble right?" I smiled.  
He pulled my head closer so our lips were only inches apart.  
"I know, isn't wonderful," and we kissed as our surroundings changed.  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"  
He smirked and we ran.  
"Stop!" oh how his laugh was musical.  
We drove through the streets of Mexico as Arthur's threw his bouquet up into the sky, as we were pronounced.  
America & England.

Rolling in the deep - Adele

"Arthur were over, goodbye."  
Oh how Arthur remembered that day.  
His heart was broken, when he realised something else, oh yes, he was pissed.  
So when he strutted into the meeting, half of the nations expected tears, but oh no, he was smiling.  
Proud as day, for he had everything.  
So as he performed, his plans astounding the nations world wide.  
He loved the look of his ex's face, confused and regretful.  
"We could of, had it all," he smiled.

Thousand years - Christini Perri

"I hate you America!" the Brit cried out to the rain.  
He simply stood there, watching, as his former guardian fell that day, losing his colony.  
"Britain."  
_It wasn't suppose to be like this._

Everyday they fought over their differences and pasts.  
Alfred knew someday he would forgive him but for now, he had to do something for the both of them.

"Arthur!" he called.  
The Brit stood his ground like all those years ago, before he fell.  
"You can hate me for a thousand years, but I'll love you for a thousand more."  
They stared at each other, as the wind blew, letting all in the past, be flown by Alfred's words.  
"You never cared,"  
"I did,"  
"Then why!"  
"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to say," he stepped closer.  
"I love you, Arthur."  
The brits face was filled with tears.  
"I hate you America." he sobbed.  
"I know," and he hugged him, for all those years, that he didn't.

Love game - Lady Gaga

"I wanna kiss you," he wrapped his finger around his tie.  
"But if I do, I might miss you babe." the American left the Brit astounded.  
The meetings were the same but not for two nations.  
The Brit would cast looks to America, to meet blue eyes wanting.  
And soon after, he realised he wanted it too.  
After the meeting, he confronted him.  
"Alfred I," his lips were hushed.  
"Let's play a love game," his lips were kissed.

Magic - Selena Gomez

"Dude, nice guitar, where did you get it?"  
Arthur gazed at his possession.  
"Well, lets just say, this girl has been in the starlight," and he strummed some strings, earning a nice melody.  
"Do you still got it?" the American challenged.  
"Alfred, I invented it," and he strung off hard.

When your kissing me - Miranda Cosgrove

The brits eyes lit as America kissed his lips sweetly.  
He felt dazed and closed his eyes, surprised at his action.  
When they parted, he heard a deep chuckle, and looked up, to see a smiling American.  
"I'm good, aren't I?" the Brit flushed.  
"Not in a million years," but he smiled, as he leaned in for another.

* * *

**Hello my lovely People!  
I apologize deeply for my absence.  
I truly feel like a horrible Author for not typing fo so long.  
For you see, I have been in Highschool for nearly two weeks now.  
I've been having some trouble, like trying not to fall asleep in classes.  
I hardly spend time with my friends, and I practically read between classes everyday, alone.  
You can say . . . I haven't been myself lately.  
That's why I had to write this for you.  
I hope you can all forgive me.**

Reviews of any kind are welcome.  
I'll try my best to get back to Candlelight.  
Well, until next time, adieu!


End file.
